Cendrillon
by TopazSunshine
Summary: She left the glass slipper behind on purpose. —BlackWhite


...

(i'll be waiting for you.)

...

This was all too easy.

She flounces into the room, her glass slippers clicking against the polished marble floor and her white dress swishing at her ankles. Her blue eyes takes in her surroundings – men and women were talking, laughing, dancing. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she took a sip out of her champagne.

One, two, three young boys nervously approached her, asking her for a dance and her name. She smiles sweetly at them and waved them away, leaving them to pick up the pieces of their broken self-esteem.

They weren't who she was looking for anyway.

...

(can you tell the difference between a real smile and a fake one?)

...

And then he appeared at the top of the stairs, the young prince of Unova. His brown gaze swept across the room and when it landed on her, she smiled at him, before looking away coyly, her face dusted a light shade of pink.

As she predicted, the prince stumbled down the stairs and pushed through the crowd roughly, ignoring the squeals and calls from the girls around him, his eyes trained only on her. When he finally reached her, his face was flushed and he gazed at her, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. He bowed politely, and she curtsied.

He extended his hand and led her towards the dance floor.

...

(may I have this dance?)

...

"You look pretty," he says softly. They're standing on the balcony, and he's holding her hand. Her mind goes blank and she looks away, her heart beating faster and faster. Her face reddens when he presses his lips onto the back of her hand, but still she smiles, and glances hastily at the clock behind them.

"Are you going to disappear at midnight?" he asks gently, following her gaze. She turns back, startled, and he chuckles. He takes her hands and draws her into an embrace.

"How about another dance?"

...

(you look beautiful, milady.)

...

On and on they spin, his arm around her waist, and the other holding her hand. Her free hand rests on his shoulder, her fingers grazing his face every now and then.

They smile, they laugh, they dance the night away, never letting go of each other and never breaking eye contact.

...

(it might be wise for you to know that sugar kills)

...

He steps closer towards her and leans in slowly. She mimics his actions, and rests her forehead against his. He presses his lips against hers.

His hands wrap around her back, pulling her closer, his fingers sending electricity through her veins.

Her hands find the dagger hidden between the folds of her dress, her fingers tightening around the handle.

...

(you were not my first love, but you are my last.)

...

He's collapsed in a pool of crimson, and she falls to a heap next to him, her eyes slowly prickling with tears. Her hand rests against his pale cheek, her fingers smoothing his hair back. Her other hand starts drawing crimson circles on the marble floor, and her tears fall to the floor.

Her drawing becomes more frenzied, and she bites her lip to muffle her sobs.

...

(hearts break but circles go on forever.)

...

She leans down and presses her lips to his cold ones, and squeezes his limp hand for the last time. She closes his eyelids (his beautiful brown eyes are still wide and filled with shock), and stands to leave.

She flees, quickly and quietly, and in her hurry, one of her glass slippers slips off and is left behind.

...

(the clock strikes twelve.)

...

She discards her gloves (they're more red than white now) and makes her way out of the palace. Her remaining glass slipper clicks noisily against the floor as she strides confidently to the palace gates. The guards bow to her and let her leave, nodding politely as she passes.

She smiles through falling tears.

...

(i love you.)

...

Now she's locked up in a room with only four white walls for company. She'll be there for a little while longer; the doctors and nurses had assured her. She's certain she's been locked there for days, maybe months.

At first she screams and screams, pounding her fists against the walls, but then when she realises that no one can hear her, she settles for laughing instead, to keep reminding herself that she's still alive. The girlish sounds echo around the room, and she tells all the nurses who come to check on her that her prince is coming for her. The nurses smile and shake their heads, telling her to calm down, but she insists that she left her glass slipper behind and that he'll show up one day and they'll live happily ever after.

She relives the night from many moons ago, the night where she danced with her prince. She remembers his sweet smiles, his soft lips against hers and his warm arms wrapped around her. It was just like a fairytale. It was _their_ fairytale.

But then the clock struck twelve and their spell broke.

...

(once upon a time, there was a demented girl who fell in love with a dead prince.)

...

* * *

_AN_

_Did you guys know that Cendrillon was the very first Vocaloid song that I heard? I still love it even after two years. Anyway, I might do a longer version of Cendrillon, maybe with a happy ending. Oh well. _

_I just realised it's been a LONG time since I'd posted a tragedy. Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble~_


End file.
